


Annoyed

by Amaehonne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Series, Slice of Life, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaehonne/pseuds/Amaehonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Erwin Smith has always been able to annoy Levi in more ways than one however. It even seemed that the longer they knew each other, the more ways Erwin found to irritate him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlatana/gifts).



> A mix of scenes I imagine show the development of Erwin and Levi's relationship
> 
> Dedicated to my dearest, most horrible inspiration - Yin ༼♥ل͜♥༽

That rainy day on a bloodstained field, the day he lost everything and gained everything, no matter how hard it was to admit to himself, Levi became enthralled by Erwin Smith.

But that was apparently what Erwin Smith did to people – made them willingly jump into titan's mouth while thanking him for the opportunity. Made kids serve a purpose most of them didn't have the capacity to understand. He made a thug, wannabe assassin become one of the finest soldiers in the history of humanity.

After a start like this – shouting Levi back from the depths of despair, while on his knees with a blade up his neck? Well, after a start like _that_ Levi imagined a brisk, raging revolution! A coup d'etat, with Erwin taking the rains and bringing them to victory over the oppression! With Levi by his side and titans at their feet. Imagine his surprise when after the passionate display he got from Erwin during the expedition, Levi found himself sweeping horseshit with other cadets, while Erwin run errands for his useless Commander, not even for a second breaking his obedient, goody two-shoes role. Not sparing Levi a minute of his busy, Squad Leader regimen.

A disappointed and bored Levi had, as it turned out, one hell of a temper to tame. Yes, Levi agreed to stay in the Corps; yes, he wanted to kill the titans with Smith. But hell if he is going to yield to some so called _superiors_ with laughable titan-slaying skills.

So he talked back, misbehaved and fought. And that became Levi's little revenge for Smith's disregard. It seemed perfect – who wanted Levi in the Corps? Erwin Smith. Who was blamed for his insubordination? You guessed right. The only flaw in Levi's wicked little plan was that... Smith didn't seem to mind much. He always listened to all the complaints patiently, gave Levi a long, dull reprimand and then sent him to do some additional crappy chores as punishment. Every time, no matter what kind of shit Levi pulled off.

He couldn’t stand it, the constant ‘Please, Levi.’, ‘Thank you, Levi.’, ‘Of course, Sir’, the silently raised eyebrows, the fake polite smiles. Levi hated them.

Yet even enormous amounts of patience eventually run out and finally, on a day no different from any others, Erwin Smith caved. Unsurprisingly, Levi didn't enjoy it the way he believed he would.

 

That morning Erwin comes back after an all-night ride from Sina. Feasting and drinking with all the pigs in the capital left Smith looking slightly tired and smiling maybe a little less politely than usual; that makes Levi agitated and even more set on sabotaging his mundane routine. Levi sees him a few times during the day, walking with stacks of papers to Commander's office and back to his own. Focused and businesslike, he doesn't even notice Levi who tries to catch his attention by arguing with a few soldiers in front of the canteen. Levi doesn't give up so easily, though.

And finally after a few arguments and a fist in Kowalski’s face later, Levi finds himself standing in front of Erwin's huge oak desk. The dim, orange oil lamp lightning Smith's collected face as he reprimands Levi. No distress, no concern just calm, smooth baritone. The escort who brought Levi to Erwin’s office starts leaving, apparently satisfied by the way things are going, he stops only once before the door sending Smith a meaningful look.

Not even interrupting his own monologue Erwin slowly blinks back at Zacharius and that’s apparently enough of an answer. The man shuts the door behind himself and Levi can feel his jaw tightening. It's bordering pathetic, Levi thinks, how Erwin looks almost small behind the stacks of handwritten pages, bags under his eyes, nothing like the man Levi saw in the field.

“Disappointing,” Levi cuts Erwin short.

Smith looks at him slightly abashed, collects himself after a second and stays silent. Levi scoffs and starts leaving.

“I haven't finished with you yet, Levi.” Erwin's brittle tone stops Levi halfway to the door.

He swirls around and slowly closes the distance between them. He crosses his hands, rim of the desk pushing into the front of his thighs, he looks down at Smith.

“And what are you going t–”

A loud _bang!_ almost makes Levi jump as two large hands slam onto the desk. Levi has to force himself not to take a step back with Erwin suddenly looming over him.

This is it. Levi made him snap. He hardens his expression and doesn't break the eye contact, Smith's cold reflection stays unmoved only inches from his face.

“You still don't understand, Levi.” Erwin's voice becomes alarmingly bitter. “I do _not_ have the time to babysit you.

“The future of the Corps hangs by a thread. Another expedition is out of question right now.” Smith is not shouting but Levi can't recall a voice that ever made his spine chill just by being spoken in such manner.

“And stup–stubborn Shadis won't let me help properly, afraid for his life? Afraid of everything! Keeping me busy with this endless paperwork–” Erwin grabs a handful of pages with his bandaged right hand. His voice higher, more desperate. “Doesn't leave me any time to think! And expects me to put a face for him in the capital! This–”

Erwin squeezes his eyes shut and exhales, then looks straight back at Levi.   

“And you.” Erwin points at him with the rolled pages. “You are not helping! You might be special to me but all the superiors see is a thug I dragged from the sewers! To piss the command off or scare them! Or both! I know that you're lonely. I know that you're bored! Alright?”

Levi inhales sharply. Erwin’s words getting more fervent.

“But your every next action brings them closer to the conclusion I lost my mind! And that I want to take over the command... and maybe I should! But with this amount of paperwork and _you_ pulling all that shit is _not going to happen_!”

Rugged papers hit Levi's face as Erwin throws a handful of notes at him. Both man look at each other in minor shock as the papers land on the floor in slow motion. Erwin breathing heavily through his nose, Levi not breathing at all.

Erwin closes his eyes with a sigh the same moment Levi looks down at the mess of papers at his feet. Smith straightens up and takes a step from behind the desk to pick them up.

 “I'll do it.” Levi's words sound confident, he's glad his tone doesn't betray how shaken he is inside.

“Thank you,” Erwin replies quietly sounding more like his usual self. He sits back behind the desk, deflated and for a moment watches Levi sort the documents neatly.

When Levi chances a glance something in Smith’s expression shifts. There’s a shade in his eyes Levi has never seen before and he cannot look away.

_I know you’re lonely._

He lets out a long breath and maybe something in him changes too.

Erwin stands, startling Levi, and heads towards a small cabinet in the far corner of the room. He comes back with a flask full of amber liquid and two glasses. From over the floor Levi watches him pour one glass and hover over the other. He gives a quick nod so Smith can fill the other glass as well.

Erwin downs half of his drink before sitting again.

“So,” Levi starts putting two straight piles of papers in front of Smith. “Am I helping you with those or? As punishment, of course.”

“Of course.” Erwin sighs, he doesn't look at Levi as he goes through the documents rearranging them in a desired order. “Can you read?”

An insult? A joke? Levi never knows with Erwin Smith.

“Moderately,” he answers truthfully. “I've always been better with numbers than words.”

Smith looks at him with something akin to surprise mixed with regret.

“I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“'s fine,” Levi mutters, shifting under Erwin's sudden scrutiny. “valid question. I could barely read until I met Farlan, I got much better since then. But reading's not something I'm good at or enjoy much. Maybe just didn't have time, I guess.”

When Levi finally looks up, Erwin’s not quick enough to hide the look of surprise from his face. A pleased expression takes it’s place and his lips turn into a small smile. Not mocking though, a gentle one, the one Levi later learns to discern from the ones Smith gives others.

Erwin nudges Levi's glass with a finger so he takes a long sip – the drink tastes almost like the moonshine they brewed in the Underground, just maybe slightly weaker and with more taste to it? – and he frowns. Smith seems to look smug and Levi can't help himself.

“T'hell are you smiling at?”

Smith’s polite smile grows wider, but this time Levi doesn’t mind.

“Nothing. You I guess, I'm smiling to you.”

Levi makes a face and rolls his eyes for good measure.

“Would you like to practice?” Erwin suddenly asks.

“Practice?”

“Reading. You can't really help me much with the replies and reports that go to the capital. But to tell you the truth, I've been doing this since morning–”

That Levi is aware of and just now realizes how much of a toll the visit to Sina took on Erwin. This is probably the reason he looks so small and weary behind the desk.

“–and my eyes are killing me. Maybe you could read some out loud for me?”

Levi considers the proposition and hesitates. How much would he embarrass himself by trying to read to Erwin; considering the difference in their education? Levi examines the pages and then looks back at Erwin who seems utterly convinced it's a good idea.

Eventually Levi picks up a spare chair and carefully places it next to Erwin's. He downs the rest of his drink and picks up the first page.

“What the fuck?” Levi scowls. “My eyes hurt just by looking at this fucking scribbles.”

Erwin utters a short laugh but looks apologetic when Levi glances up; and so he starts reading.

After a while Levi feels himself slump down and relax, Erwin places his arm over the backrest of Levi's chair and leans in to hear better. The room gets considerably warmer and Levi blames his blush on the alcohol.

  


–

 

Erwin Smith has always been able to annoy Levi in more ways than one however. It even seemed that the longer they knew each other, the more ways Erwin found to irritate him.

 

That evening Levi checks on Erwin to make sure he doesn't forget about dinner again and finds him in an exceptionally good mood. Likely a new scouting formation or a fundraising idea on his mind.

“Oh, Levi, good you're here,” Erwin says pushing his formal uniform into a small suitcase laying on the desk. Levi's eye twitches as he watches Erwin throw in a handful of underwear without any apparent order and then add a shirt that gets wrinkled the instant it hits the bag. “Since I'll be gone for the next couple of days, I thought you might need something to keep you, uh, engaged–“

Levi tears his eyes from the crumpled clothing. Did Erwin Smith just stater?

“–during the long evenings. Give me a second.”

Erwin walks over to his bed and swiftly removes the covers, and then the mattress. Between the bed planks there is a quite large wooden box screwed to them.

Levi raises an eyebrow.

“If that's supposed to be a hiding place, you've picked a fuckin' obvious one.”

Deciding to use the moment Erwin is occupied with going through the box, Levi precedes to unpack the suitcase and then folds all the garments before putting them back in a meticulous order.

“Well true, some of those things are what you might call illegal,” Erwin says, “but, on the other hand, not important enough for someone to look for them.”

“I didn't know Squad Leaders had to hide their porn.” Levi mocks as Erwin hands him an old hard-covered book.

Erwin doesn't bother to roll his eyes, just gives Levi a pointed look.

“This is a fantasy book, I thought maybe you'd like to work on your reading with something lighter than death reports.”

“You want me to read a book for kids? I know I was kind off a brat to you, but I thought we were past that.”

“Levi.” Erwin sighs. “It's a very interesting book. With lots of elaborate vocabulary, so you can practice.”

Levi still doesn't feel convinced about it but takes the book nevertheless.

“I'm still gonna find you a less obvious place to hide those things, no need to risk your ass over a book or two.” Levi says and handles Erwin his now neatly packed suitcase.

“Thank you, Levi.”

It catches with Levi then, that a person like Erwin, who thinks ten steps ahead of everyone probably has a proper stash for the things he really needs to hide, things that matter. Yet Erwin still accepts the offer and smiles, the smile Levi hates for annoying him so much. The one that makes his stomach twist lightly, like he's just taken a dump but weirder.

“Oh, and Levi,” Erwin starts right before they leave the room. “Please don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone?”

Levi sighs at that, thinking Smith worries over nothing. Since Levi started spending most of his days – and evenings to be honest – with Erwin, he doesn't have the time to put up any fights with the superiors, doesn't really feel like it.

“If anything happens, just keep close to Squad Leader Zacharius, alright? Mike will take good care of you.”

Levi shoots Erwin a vexed look.

“Don’t make me spend more time with him,” he says. “That weirdo keeps on smelling me.”

Erwin huffs at that but Levi's tone grows a bit darker.

“Besides, I don't think he trusts me yet.” Out of the corner of his eye he glances at Erwin's neck where a small pink scar is still visible. Levi's stomach twists again, unpleasantly this time.

“He's just being cautious,” Erwin says, then adds with a hint of amusement in his voice. “Besides, he told me you smell very good.”

“Oh for fuck's sake!”

Erwin chuckles, Levi shoots him an unimpressed look and the men clears his throat.

They slowly proceed to leave but as Levi is about to exit Erwin stops the door with a hand over his shoulder. He turns his head surprised just to find Erwin's face right next to his ear. Levi's pupils blow wide, his hand squeezes painfully on the handle. His stomach feels like all his insides suddenly disappeared.

Erwin closes his eyes and inhales deeply.

“Well, Mike was right–”

Levi tenses and stares wide-eyed at Erwin’s face, he can feel his cheeks heating up before realizing what is really happening.

“–is that a new soap I'm smelling?”

Levi blinks once, twice.

“You're both fuckin' mental!” he hisses and forces the door open almost smashing them into Erwin's face. He has to force himself not to run hearing Erwin's warm chuckle behind.

  


   



	2. second two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Finally_  
>  enjoy~

“Erwin, what are you still doing here?!” Hange shouts pushing the office door open with energy that makes it smash against the wall. “Come on! Everybody’s left already!”

Levi trails behind her into the room and joins Mike sitting on the sofa.

“Oh! And,” Hange adds with a suggestive wink, “congratulations.”

Erwin smiles at her in return. It’s one of the smiles Levi hates when directed at him but cannot quite tell why.

“Thank you, and please go ahead. I’ll pass today.”

Hange’s face drops.

“But it’s your celebration day! Everyone’s coming to drink for our new Commander!”

“I’m gonna pass, too.” Levi suddenly says making himself comfortable on the coach.

Mike glances at Erwin then back at Levi, thoughtful. Under his stern gaze Levi catches himself wondering whether Mike still doesn’t fully trust him.

“I’ll go,” Mike starts, talking over Hange’s whining. “let’s just leave them be.”

Everyone except Mike seems to miss the pointed look Erwin sends him. Agitated as ever Hange doesn’t give up.

“What? No!” She pouts. “How am I supposed to have fun, knowing you two spoil-sports are just lazing around here. We don’t have many occasions to celebrate these days!”

“I know, Hange.” Erwin starts, sounding apologetic, “but how do you think the others would feel? Just relax and have fun under their new Commander’s scrutiny.”

Surprisingly, that seems to make Hanji hesitate.

“I believe, the one toast I drunk with everyone in the canteen is just enough. Let them have their fun without the need to restraint themselves.”

“Really, Hanji.” Mike catches everyone’s attention. “we really should just leave them.”

“Mike.” Erwin’s smile drops a little. The meaning of his interruption unclear; although an amused glint in Mike’s eyes might indicate otherwise.

“Oh come on…” Hange changes her tactics and sends Levi a pleading look. After a few silent moments without any signs of support her face drops further. Suddenly, her features shift and Levi can almost imagine a bright lamp lighting over her head. “I know! Let’s just all stay and drink here!”

Mike frowns, Erwin rises his eyebrows.

“Fine with me,” Levi says, tired.

“I guess, that’s fine with me too.” Erwin adds, which gains him an unimpressed look from under the long, blond fringe.

Hange jumps, emitting sounds of joy and she starts heading towards the cabinet in the corner of the room to take the stashed bottle.

Mike reaches to stop her, but Erwin’s large hand on Hanji’s shoulder is first.

“No, no.” Erwin smiles, his features tense. “Not the whiskey.”

Hange shoots a confused look at both sitting man and backs away raising her arms defensively.

“It’s for special occasions only.” Erwin clarifies.

 _Since when_ , Levi wonders but stays silent.

Mike sighs and starts heading towards the door. Stops right before exiting to look at Zoe expectantly.

“I’ll help you bring some alcohol from the basement.”

Hange smiles and follows enthusiastically.

The office becomes empty all of a sudden, without Mike’s overwhelming figure and Hange’s loud presence.

Levi lets out a long sigh and settles himself more comfortably in the corner of the couch. So much for a quiet evening with Erwin. The man places a chair at the end of a small coffee table and sits turning to Levi. He smiles, the smile Levi enjoys when directed at him. Tonight it makes Levi drop his head.

The silence that usually feels comfortable between the two of them, stretches too long, unsettling. Levi chances a glance at Erwin. Starting today he is officially the Survey Corps Commander, has been acting like one for weeks, not much should change between them. Levi observes as Erwin readies four glasses, puts them on the table – he moves slowly, when he sits again his eyelids hover low, face looking tired.

Last morning Levi watched Erwin’s tall figure tower over the commanding officers in Sina –  stiff, serious, threatening. Hours later standing tall speaking to the Survey Corps solders in the HQ – passionate, fierce, reliable. And Levi felt a weird sense of pride then – for Erwin finally getting to where he belongs and for himself for… well, the same.

A feeling of relief, a kind of calm fills Levi as he realizes he can finally tell the difference. Between Erwin running errands for Shadis, smooth-talking between the capitol pigs and the Erwin standing proud in front of the new generation of Survey recruits; kneeling on the bloody field.

The tiny scar on Erwin’s neck wasn’t visible for a while now, but Levi swears he can still see it there anyway.

A warm palm covers Levi’s and he abruptly flinches away. Erwin’s hand hovers awkwardly over the space where Levi’s was just seconds ago.

“Sorry,” Erwin murmurs, awkwardly pulling away and unnecessarily straightens his shirt.

The way Erwin’s expression shifts after Levi pulled away makes him nauseous. Levi opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He wants to say sorry, make the warm palm come back, bring that tiny smile back onto Erwin’s lips.

Joyful chuckle can be heard moments before Hange reenters the room with two big bottles of amber liquid, followed by Mike with a couple more.

“Isn’t it a bit too much?” Erwin’s question reflects Levi’s thoughts, a smile back in place.

“Nonsense!”

Hanji opens the first bottle using her teeth and takes a long swing while handling the other bottle to Erwin.

Levi exchanges amused look with Mike at the awe written all over their new Commander’s face.

Mike settles comfortably next to Levi, leaving Hanji a chair opposing the sofa. First few minutes pass in silence and the atmosphere doesn’t seem to get any more entertaining. Hange desperately tries to make Erwin reveal something embarrassing about himself so they can, as she put it, _bond for the last time before he stops being their friend and becomes the boss_. It’s not working too well.

“Okay, how about a love story then?” she asks. “There must’ve been someone who moved your heart in the past.”

“Just give her something or we’re not hearing the end of this.” Mike scoffs eventually. “Maybe about all that mess with Nile?”

“Nile? The MP Nile?” Hange chirps.

Erwin sighs in exasperation.

Levi takes a big gulp of his drink and tries to focus on the burning taste.

“How about we play some cards?” Is Erwin’s only response.

 

Finally after a few rounds won by Levi, couple of obligatory toasts for the new Commander in charge and over half of their bottles gone everyone seems relaxed and enjoying themselves.

“So...” Hanji starts “What do we get in return now?”

The three men look at her with questioning looks.

“We support you, vouch for you, love you!” Hange winks at Erwin seductively, it ends up looking awkward on her drunken face. “Where’s our reward for being your good babies? You know what I want.”

“For now,” Erwin sighs, “you sordid bastards, have my undying gratitude.”

Mike huffs as Hanji dramatically slumps in her chair. Levi only rolls his eyes but corners of his lips turn upwards.

“Well you _are_ getting your own squad, Hange,” Erwin starts again. “You can call it a research team for all I care.”

“Oh Erwin! I love you~!”

“She gets her own squad, fine.” Mike says suddenly talkative, surprising everyone. “But I already have one, what is my promotion gift, _Commander_?”

Erwin’s brow rises.

“Well, what would you like?” A playful smile crawls onto his lips. Levi has never seen such a smile on Erwin and secretly he wishes he could take Mike’s place.

“Oh you know what I want.” Mike’s voice lowers. Levi notices Hange glancing between the two men, her eyes glow with curiosity. Levi feels his hands turn into fists involuntarily, he glares at Mike. He can’t tell where the sudden anger comes from. “I want Levi in my squad.”

Surprise washes away all the emotions from only seconds ago and Levi blinks at Mike in bemusement. He turns to Erwin quickly, his face reveals nothing. Levi simply stares even as Hanji bursts out laughing.

Erwin takes a long swing from his bottle. Levi holds his breath waiting for Walls know what.

“Not happening.” Erwin whispers.

“Like he’d share his precious morsel with any of us,” Hanji says still laughing.

“Shut up,” Levi mutters and takes a swing to cover his sudden embarrassment. He shouldn’t feel so relieved, it was obvious he would eventually end up by Erwin’s side in the field.

“Not quite,” Erwin says and three shocked pairs of eyes shoot his direction.

“The fuck you’re talking about?” Levi bursts, all the embarrassment gone. “I thought that now that Shadis’s gone I can join your fancy Commander squad!”

“Well, no–” Erwin can’t finish interrupted by Levi again.

“I didn’t stay here to do a half-ass job under a half-ass squad leader!”

“Levi–”

“You said you want me to fight by your side!”

“Levi!” Erwin says firmly, putting his bottle on the table with a little bit too much force.

Mike and Hange exchange confused glances. Levi is staring daggers at Erwin, the men watches his hostile expression for a few seconds. Levi hopes his desperation and hurt don’t show too clearly but deep down he’s pretty sure Erwin can see right through him anyway.

Erwin sighs and runs a hand through his hair disheveling them a little.

“I was thinking of promoting you, Levi” he says quietly.

Levi can hear Hanji gasp in surprise and can only imagine Mike is equally shocked. Erwin’s gaze unwavering, locked with Levi's as he continues.

“I want you to have your own Squad.”

Levi’s expression softens slightly, he still feels confused. He doesn’t know what to say not sure how he feels about the news. The thought of having people rely on him, act under his orders, _die_ under his orders…

“I’m,” he starts reluctantly. “I’m not gonna babysit some useless shits, they won’t keep up with me anyway. It’d only slow me down.”

“It won’t be like that,” Erwin says. “You’ll choose your own people. Select the best few. You’ll have as much freedom as you’ll need.”

The confidence in Erwin’s voice calms him slightly. But with anger and annoyance gone, the only thing left in Levi’s mind is dread. He doesn’t want to watch people die under his command, he can’t. What if he makes a mistake? _What if they’ll all end up like–_

“I know it’s a huge responsibility.” Levi can barely hear Erwin’s passionate voice drown out by his memories – he’s back on the field, it’s raining, the only thing he sees are Isabel’s lifeless eyes. “I’d like you to be able to readjust the orders on the field and move your squad along the formation to wherever you decide you’re needed. I want you to be my Captain.”

“Erwin.” Mike gives Erwin an incredulous look. Hanji’s eyebrows jump up.

Levi tries to blinks away the nightmarish images, washes the rest of them with alcohol. He shares Mike’s doubt. How on earth Erwin can believe it’s a good idea to give Levi so much responsibility, so much freedom. He’s just– he’s not even a proper soldier.

“Perhaps we should talk about it some other time.” Erwin sounds a bit timid, his mind only now catching up with his alcohol-loosened tongue.

Mike sighs and elbows Levi’s side lightly. He looks up reluctantly but the man only bumps their bottles and takes a long swing. There’s still a small wrinkle between his brows but he seems to drop the subject for now. From the corner of his eye Levi can see Erwin watching him, his brows furrowed in concern.

The atmosphere heavy until Hange cuts the silence.

“Look at the bright side, Levi.” she smiles warmly. “You get your own room as a Squad Leader, no more smelly barracks!”

For once, Levi is thankful for her forwardness and thinks that she might have a point there.

 

–

 

There was something wrong with Erwin, Levi decided after first few weeks of Erwin officially acting as the Commander.

At first Levi blamed the new position, lack of time on Erwin’s part, lots of new responsibilities, constant meetings, surely Erwin was simply exhausted. But then again, Erwin has always acted more like a Commander than Shadis ever had. Erwin did all the strategic work, prepared speeches, attended every meeting in Sina. So it couldn’t be the fault of his new title that he acted odd.

Then Levi thought if maybe it’s actually something he was doing himself – acting more uptight, avoiding him, being less forward towards Erwin as the new Commander. This too didn’t add up, though, because they did spend the same amount of time together. Erwin indeed had twice as much meetings as before, but Levi started accompanying him to almost all of them nowadays. Erwin might have changed the office but Levi still spent most of his evenings there with him.

In fact, Levi realized, they spent even more time together now. Still, Levi couldn’t help the lonely feeling of missing something important he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

There seemed to be nothing unusual in the way both of them acted. Erwin still cherished Levi’s input, relayed on his choices, always sure of Levi’s presence like of his own shadow. And Levi was always there for him, looking for guidance, Erwin merely had to point and Levi was on it.

It took Levi almost a month to realize what he was missing.

Levi only realized they were there in the first place, when they were gone – Erwin’s casual touches.

When they discussed missions Levi almost anticipated Erwin’s large hand to land on his shoulder. Even while walking through narrow HQ hallways their arms never brushed. Levi found himself intentionally slowing down before going through doors so that Erwin could put his palm on Levi’s back to let him through first, like he did many times before.

None of it happened now, not a lightest touch, not a single breath into Levi’s personal space. He was pretty sure that should Erwin finally respect his personal space, he’d appreciate it.

He couldn’t be more wrong.

And what infuriated Levi even more was that he had no idea why that would make him feel so annoyed. Why would he care about something so insignificant. Erwin was exactly where Levi wanted him – in charge, commanding, next to him. And yet it was still _not enough_. What more could he possibly want?

He missed it, the palm on his back, hand on his shoulder. He wanted Erwin’s face closer, Erwin’s arm around him, Erwin’s breath on his neck… And maybe that’s what it was – he was simply frustrated.

It’s been a long time, he realized. It was actually the first time Levi jacked himself off after joining the Corps. That must have been why he was so tense, he decided. Not enough adrenaline, the peace between expeditions dulled him, he got used to the soldier routine and became bored.

He relieved himself couple more times throughout the week, which actually helped him sleep a little better. That, along with long hours of merciless training seemed to somewhat work on keeping the thoughts of Erwin’s touch away.

Levi consciously decided to ignore the fact that every time he came it was to the blue eyes and illusion of strong body embracing his much smaller figure.

 

One sunny afternoon a couple of young recruits approach Levi after practice. A lean, tall boy with brown skin and longer hair shouts halfheartedly after Levi, possibly hoping he won’t hear him. Dark eyes jump around, too embarrassed to hold Levi’s gaze when the men turns around.

“What is it, Roberts?”

The boy tenses slightly, surprised that Levi managed to hear him or that he actually remembers his name.

“I, um–” he stutters, glances quickly at two girls that shoot him thumbs up from a safe distance. “Sir, we were thinking, and maybe you, uh, could–”

Levi tries not to look too impatient. The boy lets out a long sigh.

“We’re off duty till the end of the day, could we maybe still keep the gear and stay on the training field to go through the moves you showed us?” The boy spouts out, nearly running out of breath.

“How should I know?” Levi deadpans, instantly regretting his automatic response when the boy visibly flinches. “Just ask Erwin.”

“The Commander?!” A girl that was standing silently behind the boy suddenly shouts. Levi rises an eyebrow at her. “But we never actually talked to him, I mean, he’s busy and...”

“He’s supposed to have the evening off, just go and ask him” Levi says and turns to leave.

“But wasn’t the MP Com-”

“Oi, Erwin!” Levi cuts whatever the boy has to say, as he notices Erwin about to walk into the communal building.

The Commander stops and Levi approaches him in quick strides, confused recruits follow him begrudgingly.

“The kids have a thing for you.”

“I’m sorry, it’s going to have to wait,” Erwin says. Levi ignores him.

“Well?” Levi nudges Roberts with his elbow. 

“Oh no!” the boy starts. “If you’re busy, Sir...”

“Exactly,” Erwin sighs and starts turning.

“Erwin,” Levi insists almost reaching to grab Erwin’s arm. He stops himself and feels frustration build inside him. Similar irritation would cloud Erwin’s face should he be less capable of masking his emotions.

“I’m on my way to a meeting, starting to be late right about now.”

The cadets seem visibly alarmed and flustered. Levi sends them an expectant look.

Finally, when Erwin doesn’t move to leave the girl braces herself and starts.

“Commander, Sir, could we spend the rest of the evening training in the gear? We don’t have any other duties today.”

 

Erwin blinks a little too slowly as he looks at Levi, only startling to smile politely when turning towards the kids.

“I don’t see why not.” Young faces lit up visibly. “As long as Captain Levi is there keeping an eye on you.”

Levi wants to growl. Erwin keeps the fake smile as he glances at Levi but there is something sly in the glint of his eyes.

“Whatever,” Levi mutters.

Erwin disappears behind the door before the kids finish their salutes. Levi waves them off towards training grounds and follows Erwin inside the building. He struggles to catch up with the long, hast steps. 

“I thought you have a day off.”

“I have a meeting,” Erwin answers neither stopping nor turning towards Levi.

“In your plain clothes?” he asks noting the lack of Commander’s uniform.

Erwin struggles to hold a sigh.

“It’s half-official,” he answers. “Nile is here.”

Something in Levi’s stomach knots unpleasantly.

“What for?”

Erwin stops only when he reaches the door and slowly turns.

“Levi, I really don’t have the time right now,” he looks down with an apologetic expression, but Levi can see irritation pulling at his brows.

Levi’s not sure why he decided to follow Erwin. Suddenly it seems crucial that he does something, anything.

He remembers all the missed touches, all the frustration at the lack of special treatment he used to get from Erwin before he turned Commander. He has to do something, he feels like when Erwin enters that room it will all be too late. Too late for _what_ though?

“I’ll talk to you later.”

Levi has no idea what he’s about to do, he’s desperate for something.  _Shit_. 

And Levi stops questioning himself and Levi acts.

He reaches for Erwin’s arm and pulls him down. His hand heavy like he’s moving underwater.

Time seems to stop as Levi’s dry lips brush Erwin’s. A quick, fierce touch.

 _Shit_.

Levi turns around and time seems to start flowing again. He walks back outside, barely forces himself not to run. Right now he’s more afraid to look back and see what expression shows on Erwin’s face than he ever was of any titan he fought.

 

Acting on that ridiculous urge didn’t relieve any of Levi’s anxiety. In fact, it only made everything worse. To calm himself Levi ended up not only watching over the kids but training with them, working them so hard they probably have enough of his tutoring for the next couple of weeks.

He exhausted himself to the point where his mind is pleasantly blank by the time he walks back towards his recently required room. The blissful state would probably last longer not for Dawk’s disgusting mug, just Levi’s luck to pass the man when he was finally leaving the building. They pass each other quickly, both happy to ignore the other. Levi could swear he hears Dawk scoff at him but tells himself it’s just his imagination.

His pace quickens, Levi slips by two more soldiers before reaching the door and feels their laugh is directed at him, he knows that’s not true. Levi can’t stop feeling ridiculous, frustrated, almost pitying himself.

Levi pushes into his room like he’s being chased, trying to escape his own thoughts. He leans against a cabinet heavily. What the hell was he thinking to touch Erwin? To do something like _that?_ There is something definitely wrong with Levi. Erwin is… Erwin. The Commander. This is the reason he’s here, to execute orders, to train and kill titans. Not to indulge himself in absurd fantasies. _What does Erwin think of him now_?

He almost misses a knock lost in his thoughts. He turns abruptly at the doors opening and freezes recognizing a familiar figure.

“Levi.”

Smooth baritone reaches his ears. Levi swallows and struggles to look up still afraid of what he might find on Erwin’s face. When Smith takes a few steps towards Levi he automatically steps back bumping into the cabinet and swears.

Erwin huffs a small laugh and Levi sends him a stern look. He relaxes a bit, finally glancing up and seeing Erwin smile. The smile that… Levi doesn’t really recognize. The one that’s full of warmth and something, _something else_.

“What do you want?” Levi deadpans, his voice sounding stronger than he thought it would though it still cracks at the end making him clear his throat awkwardly.

“Nile’s just left.”

Levi cringes.

“Have I actually told you the story?” Erwin continues. “The one that Hanji mentioned some time ago? The _love story_.”

Erwin utters a small laugh at his own words, amused, the only thing Levi can feel right now is disgust. At Nile, at Erwin, but most of all at himself. How could he let himself feel so vulnerable. When Erwin said that Levi was special to him, of course he meant as a soldier, his subordinate. Levi knew that, of course he knew that, and yet allowed himself to – to what? He feels so pathetic.

It all must have showed on his face, he tries not to look too transparent but who is he trying to fool? Obviously Erwin can see right through him.

“Oh Levi,” he sighs. They stand in silence for a few moments, Levi avoiding Erwin’s gaze, the man continues mercilessly. “I was once in love with his wife, you know.”

Levi’s eyes shot up in bemusement.

“I guess, she did love me too back then, during trainee days.” Erwin looks somewhere past Levi, past this place and time, his gaze unfocused.

It hits Levi like a ton of bricks, how stupid he was to assume. He wants to feel relieved, Nile is not special for Erwin, Dawk even has a wife! But the satisfaction doesn’t come. Levi still feels embarrassed and ridiculous.

Erwin closes the distance between them in two slow, deliberate strides, giving Levi time to assess the situation. He now towers over Levi, blue eyes watching his face up close, closer than ever before.

“Oh Levi,” Erwin whispers, and Levi stops breathing, stops thinking. He doesn’t know what it is he’s feeling right now and it scares him.

Slowly, painfully slowly Erwin rises his hand to touch Levi’s cheek. It’s warm and yet Levi can feel a shiver run through his body.

“You are exceptional.” Erwin’s voice barely audible. Levi can feel his face warm up. “You are a marvel, Levi.”

The words are not warm as usual, they burn. Levi can’t help glancing between Erwin’s parted lips and his piercing eyes. Erwin leans down and Levi opens his mouth before Erwin is even halfway there, it makes Smith’s smile turn smug. Somehow Levi doesn’t mind so much.

Their breaths mingle and Levi feels desperate. He reaches up and pulls Erwin all the way down smashing their lips together.

They kiss. A deep, forceful, aggressive kiss. Almost too much, still not enough. Seeking more, closer, deeper.

It feels like forever and like no time has passed at all when Erwin leans back to breathe.

Levi feels like half of his face is covered in spit and again he doesn’t mind, he loves it. He clenches his fists harder into Erwin’s shirt like the man would disappear should he let go. But Erwin’s not going anywhere. Slowly, deliberately, he moves his hands that somehow ended in Levi’s hair, down to his neck, then chest. He starts unbuttoning Levi’s shirt, meticulously, focusing on each button.

Levi only watches, he’s breath quickens when he catches the hunger in Erwin’s eyes grow with each piece of revealed skin. His hands fall to the sides, the shirt with them. Levi can feel long calloused fingers caress short hair down his navel. He shivers and shuts his eyes. When Erwin doesn’t move for a while, Levi looks up to meet wide pupils, blue barely visible under heavy eyelids.

Erwin leans down again but doesn’t stop to kiss him, moves lower and lower.

Erwin kneels.

The sight makes heat shot from Levi’s groin, warming his whole body.

 Erwin reaches to unbutton his trousers and it feels like Levi’s suddenly free-falling from the wall in his 3DMG, his insides disappear, his mind empty.

Erwin pulls Levi’s pants all the way down to his ankles, his gaze only then leaving Levi’s face. He stares at Levi’s half hard cock and licks his lips.

The room gets impossibly hot.

And it caches with Levi that this is really happening, Erwin Smith is kneeling in front of him, eyes glossy, red swollen lips, about to– Levi almost panics.

“I’ven’t” he mumbles, Erwin looks up alarmed. Speaking seems almost too hard. “I haven’t showered yet.”

Corners of Erwin’s lips turn up slightly, his eyes glow with amusement. He then very deliberately leans down, nuzzles his face into Levi’s groin and inhales deeply.

Long moan escapes Levi's lips. His hands fly to Erwin’s shoulders, he just can’t help himself.

“Fuckin pervert,” he groans through gritted teeth. He’s not sure which one of them he means as he starts rubbing his dick against Erwin’s stubble.

Erwin huffs a small laugh and licks his way from Levi’s groin all the way to his straining cock, he plants wet kisses on his balls and shaft. Levi is thick, not too long, fitting perfectly into Erwin’s wet mouth when he takes him all the way in.

Big hands massage Levi’s hairy thighs rubbing up, down and back up to his ass, squeezing. He sucks on Levi’s cock greedily, pumping him for a bit, then lets his tongue play with the shaft, licking, tasting, kissing the dripping tip.

Levi bites his lower lip holding a moan, barely standing he leans on Erwin’s shoulders heavily. The man moves his face away and blows at Levi’s wet cock sending shivers all the way up his body. Levi can’t handle it, he needs to sit, on Erwin, _inside_ Erwin.

Smith manhandles him towards the small bed, pushes Levi onto it, staying on the floor he positions himself between Levi’s dangling legs.

 

Then when he takes Levi back into his mouth it’s deeper, all the way to his throat. A moan escapes Levi’s mouth, he moves his legs wider to give Erwin easier access. The man pushes one of Levi's leg down, pumping up and down his length, he unzips his own too tight pants. Levi moves his other leg over Erwin’s shoulder to pull him closer, he wants more, _needs_ more.

“Erw–” He loses himself into the warmth, the wetness. Fucks Erwin’s sweet, sore mouth faster, harder. He comes, head rolling back, mouth open in a silent moan.

Last shivers run through his body when his limp cock slides out of Erwin’s mouth. Levi looks down to catch the men spit into Levi’s discarded shirt.

He didn’t mean to go that far, he should have stopped, warned Erwin.

“S–sorry,” he manages to stutter. He’s body lies limp as Erwin makes his way up and ends up hovering over Levi on all fours. “Let me.”

But Erwin stops his hand, pushing it back to the mattress. He reaches to pull out his stiff cock. Heat spreads through Levi’s navel as he sees Erwin stroke himself above him, just watching Levi.

Erwin leans down on his elbow and positions his free hand on Levi’s face. Caresses his cheek, running fingers over his swollen lips. Then pushes his thumb into Levi’s mouth. Levi licks it, sucks on it, he almost gags when Erwin pushes more of his palm deeper into his mouth. Erwin’s eyes not leaving his face for a second, his strokes fast. Levi moans over the fingers and Erwin’s breath hitches through his open mouth, his brows drawn together high. Erwin jerks his cock faster, harder, his breath quickens.

Levi spreads his legs making him look down and Erwin gasps swearing. He comes with a long grunt, cum splaying over Levi’s stomach and torso. By some unclear urge Levi reaches and smears some of the cum over his chest as Erwin milks down the rest of his orgasm. Levi brings his fingers to his mouth and licks making both of them shiver. Erwin drops heavily on the mattress right next to Levi, barely fitting on the bed. They both breathe heavily, slowly regaining their senses.

Levi chances a glance at Erwin’s face and there it is again. Something in his smile, in the eyes he can’t decipher. It used to annoy him, now it makes his chest warm, mind clear.

 

Later that night Levi lied in the dark room staring at the ceiling. Every time he turned his head he could still smell Erwin all over his sheets. It hit him then, to what extend he is ready to devote himself to Erwin. It stuns him to realize he will never willingly leave this man. He will live for him and die for him, and won’t regret any second of it. 


End file.
